Attention
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: Remus is wrapped up in a Charms essay and hasn't been paying any attention to his dear old Padfoot. While finding something to entertain himself with, Sirius unknowingly piques Remus' unavoidable interest. Lime scented situations ensue. SBRL


**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own _**Harry Potter**_, J.K. Rowling does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction... Though, I really wish I did... -stares at empty wallet-

**WARNING**: Slight Bestiality, lime, boys kissing :D

* * *

**ATTENTION**

Remus sat cross-legged on his four poster bed, text books and parchment spread all around him, an empty bottle of ink here or there as he wrote furiously at the piece of parchment right in front of him. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, brow furrowed the smallest bit as he trained his eyes to the Charms text before him. He was oblivious to all at the moment, opting to put all of his attention into the assignment given to him and Sirius felt alone. Horribly alone, now that James and Peter had gone down to raid the kitchens after being unsuccessful in dragging Remus along. Sirius stayed behind, hoping to detach his Moony from his homework.

Now, the black haired animagus regretted this decision. He regretted it to an extent most paramount that he had been reduced to a whimpering mass at the foot of Remus' bed. Well, okay, not a whimpering mass, considering that Sirius Black just did not whimper, but something close to it while still keeping that manly, debonair quality.

As manly as a poof could be, anyway.

Sirius knew Remus, knew all of his mannerisms and faults, all of his secrets. Gazing at the boy that was his mate, his love, his only, Sirius frantically began to think up ways to gain back Remus' attention.

"Remus?" Sirius tried quietly. He knew that Remus would pay him no mind, would barely even notice his presence unless he made a scene. The werewolf paused in his writing for just a moment, peeking toward the door as if contemplating something before continuing on again, as if he hadn't stopped in the first place. Sirius huffed moodily, glaring at Remus beneath his fringe. He watched as Remus tapped his quill idly before scratching out what he had previously written. He stared at the parchment a bit longer before tearing it in half and crumpling it up, tossing it to the other side of the room. Sirius groaned. Now Moony would have to start all over again!

Sirius lay flat on his back at the foot of Remus' bed, gazing up into the ceiling. He tore his eyes away from the stone ceiling when it started to move and the storms that drove his sight fell on the balled up essay at the corner of the room. He fixed his gaze on it for a few minutes before his face lit up in a manic grin. Crawling up onto his knees, he shook his mane of thick, black hair.

Remus glared at his text book, cursing whatever unforeseeable power out there that damned him. He didn't want to do this! Full moon was in three days, this essay due in four, and he really didn't have the strength, patience or peace of mind to remain focused on the task held out to him. He really wished he hadn't tossed out that last draft. It had been the farthest he'd gotten and it was probably the farthest he was going to get until he could make his way down to Madame Pomfrey for a calming drought of some sort. But he had to get something done. He refused to leave it hanging on the back line for days up until the last minute, like Sirius, James and Peter. Speaking of which...

Where are they?

Finally looking up from his blank parchment, Remus noticed that neither James nor Peter were in the dorm at all. And from what he could see, Sirius was nowhere to be found.

That is, until he let his eyes trail to where he had thrown his latest attempt at an essay.

There, a large, black mutt lay with the parchment in his jaws, gnawing incessantly at the balled up wad. Sharp teeth gnashed and enormous paws groped, furry, floppy black ears twitched in recognition. The creature stopped it's activities and raised its head toward the werewolf, blinking hesitantly.

Remus matched the cautious twitches before he smiled a small, albeit, amused smile. Padfoot could be rather cute and dog-like when he wanted to, even if he hadn't meant to at the time. Stacking up his papers and tucking them neatly inside his text book, Remus pushed them off to the side of the bed along with his ink wells and quill. He still sat cross-legged with his elbows on his knees. Done with his adjustments, Remus stilled and continued to stare at Padfoot.

All movement and sound ceased and there was an uneasy, but familiar tension in the room. Uneasy, yes, but not completely uncomfortable.

Sirius shifted his paws and the staring match began as he lay his giant mass of a head on his paws. He had Remus' attention now and he'll be damned if he loses it to Charms homework. Again.

The silence was drawn out for another few minutes before Sirius began to grow fidgety. Remus was always so much better at these kind of games, especially when Sirius was Padfoot. Dogs could rarely be still, and Sirius' rather rambunctious nature combined with the natural canine tendency to sniff anything sniffable made it hard for him to concentrate. He blinked.

Remus grinned, his head leaning heavily against his palm, "You lost, Padfoot." Then he looked away, fully prepared to return to his Charms essay. Padfoot growled, there would be none of that. You didn't beat Sirius Orion Black in a staring contest and think that there were no repercussions. He stood on all four paws, coming up to about the height of the dorm room door's doorknob and trudged determinedly toward Remus' bed as he began to pull out his things again.

Sirius galloped easily onto the four poster and watched Remus lose his balance as the bed sunk it with their combined weight.

"Bugger..." Remus muttered, cross. He rested his arms behind him, straining for balance while Padfoot stepped over to him. The lycanthrope stared uneasily at the predatory glint in the dog's eyes as Sirius stepped closer.

First, it was a gentle nudge at his face with a wet muzzle, scratchy whiskers twitching near his ears. He chuckled dryly.

Next, there were tiny licks at his jawline and Remus sighed happily, the rough tongue scraping and scratching his pale, translucent skin soothingly.

Then that cold, black nose nuzzled at his neck. Remus closed his eyes. Padfoot continued to sniff at the nape of his neck, licking greedily at the tangy taste of Remus, the taste of chocolate, sweat and dog. Wolf.

_Mine_.

Padfoot growled into Remus' shoulder, nipping at his pulse. Remus gasped and shuddered, eyes blinking open and staring down the scruff of Sirius' back.

"P- Padfoot? What in Merlin's name are you d- doing?" Remus stuttered, placing a pale, quivering palm over one of Sirius' paws. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, digging them into the bedspread as Sirius continued to snuff and nuzzle around his collar bone, pushing his robes and dress shirt aside.

_Getting your attention._ Sirius grinned internally, licking sensually at Remus' collar bone. The brunette groaned and shut his eyes tight, peeling moan after moan up into the rafters of his four poster bed. He was lost in the sensation of Padfoot's scratchy fur, cold wet nose and twitching whiskers. He was lost in the scent of Padfoot, of wet and sweat and lemon grass and salt.

Then the feeling was gone, but the scent still remained. The touching was gone, but only for a moment.

When it returned, Remus growled low in his throat and thrust his hips up to meet the curious pup. Sirius had his muzzle dug deep into Remus' crotch, pushing and rubbing his nose against Remus' hardening arousal. The werewolf groaned, fingers clenching the fabric of the bed clothes, nails digging and tearing at the seams as the sheer feeling of Sirius was all over him.

"What are you-- Merlin, Sirius, I- Ooh, Padfoot..." Coherent speech was lost and inside, Sirius knew he had achieved what he had set out to do. A massive, shaggy black tail whipped out and tossed Remus' school books to the floor, but the other didn't seem to mind. He was too busy whimpering and whispering incomplete thoughts, falling slowly back onto the bed as Padfoot panted against the hot bulge, digging his muzzle as far as it would go with the restraints of Remus' trousers.

Taking the hint, the lupine boy hurriedly tugged at the button to his trousers, popping it open and yanking the zipper down. He shimmied his hips until his pants were down to his ankles and the only thing left shielding him from the onslaught that was Padfoot was a thin pair of boxers. Sirius snuffled against the strain and Remus let out a strangled moan, something between the effect of "Merlin" and "Sirius."

"Oh, goodness, Padfoot, I don't know what you think you're doing but-- Ooh, that's nice-- I don't know, but please, don't stop." He finished weakly, hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his boxer shorts and pulling them down. Then his member was free, and it jumped at the cool air of the room against its fiery hot skin. Sirius was attacking the bit of meat almost immediately, rough tongue scraping up the underside of his cock before flicking ruthlessly at the head, swiping up salty beads of pre-cum. Remus howled at the touch, howled long and loud. Merlin, Sirius hadn't even touched him and yet Padfoot was doing this, all on his own. Sirius, Sirius, goodness, how he needed Sirius.

"P- Padfoot," The canine looked up from below, gazing at Remus with shining, silver eyes, "Bring back Sirius. Sirius..."

And before him, as he wished, was Sirius Black. His hair was a tangled mop, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging off of one shoulder and his tie fell limply from his neck to pool in between Remus' thighs. The tent that was Sirius' pants was evident and, oh, how Remus wanted to do something about it.

"There you are." Werewolf and canine stared at each other for a moment, sun meeting moon, before Remus reached up two small, trembling hands. He cupped Sirius' face in each palm and pulled him closer and closer still until their lips met in a ravenous kiss, tainted with passion and desire, love and wanton need.

"Oh, baby, darling, Remus, Moony..." Sirius babbled, placing several more fleeting kisses on Remus' swollen, red lips, "Merlin, you don't know how much I need you right no-" He was cut short as Remus slipped a hand into his trousers, wrapping it around Sirius' erect cock. It pulsed and twitched in Remus' hand, responsive and hot to the touch. Sirius groaned burying his face into the crook of Remus' neck. "Hurry up..." He growled. Sirius licked up the column of the werewolf's neck, finding a good spot right next to his pulse and sinking his teeth into the soft, beating flesh. Remus cried out and tightened his hold on Sirius and he too gasped, biting harder.

"Siri, Siri, oh Merlin, I need..." He trailed off as a warm, calloused hand tripped its way over the bare skin of his belly, the curvaceous dip of his hipbone. His finger tips tangled themselves into the coarse web of tawny hair leading down to the base of his member. The appendages lingered on the soft thatch of curls before skipping over the hot flesh in his palm, rolling back the foreskin and teasing the head. Remus couldn't respond, could barely think. All his brain was telling him was Hold on. Tighter. Harder. Faster. Merlin, I need it. Merlin, I want it! And his grip tightened all the more around Sirius' shaft until the other was, too, calling out to the ceiling with obscenities and proclamations of love.

"I'm so much more... Interesting than some ruddy old Charms essay, eh Moony?" Sirius panted wildly as Remus tossed his head from side to side, squirming in the intense heat and pleasure coursing through him.

His only answer was a scream toward the sky as his world turned white.

Double you tee eff

... Ahahaaaaaa, I'm very bad at smex scenes, I need to work on those. No flames please! I don't like those. Anyway, I was bored and needed something to read, but I couldn't find anything good that I hadn't already read and my dog was sniffing things... Yea, it was weird, don't ask.

**Flames are welcomed, though not encouraged.**

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_mandaxface_


End file.
